My Immortal
by GhostFairy
Summary: Wales has been out of Sophie's life for awhile. Suddenly she gets some tragic news and finds that no matter what, she can't let him go...Whalesshipping. For Song Of Hope's challenge.


**Based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve this, I would love to hear them. Also, if it's really bad, l would like to know so I can delete this ASAP. It's sort of late here so my mind thinks things make sense when they actually don't. **

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or the song My Immortal. **

* * *

She was too late.

Nothing could have prepared her for what awaited her as she stepped into the hospital room.

He was lying on the bed, pale and lifeless. A beeping heart monitor was the only sign he was still alive.

Wales.

Her Wales.

Her other half.

Before she had stepped into the room, the doctors had warned her it didn't look good. If he didn't die, he would likely end up in a coma. They hadn't wanted to let her in the room, but Sophie had forced them into it.

In a way, she wished they hadn't agreed. She didn't want to remember Wales like this.

There was no way she couldn't see him, though.

She couldn't let him go.

Not since that night.

* * *

_It had been after Team Excalibur had returned to Europe. There had been a party and Julian had introduced them to Francesca. She was an up-and-coming blader from a wealthy family. Wales had instantly been enamored by her. Sophie, on the other hand, had seen right through the girl. The girl had been silly, shallow, and vapid. She overdid the helpless little girl act. And she stuck to Wales like glue._

_Sophie had hoped Wales would come to his senses, but he didn't. This led to the fight that ended with Wales leaving. Fittingly, it had taken place outside in the pouring rain._

_"Wales, she's just a fake! She's just using you to get to Julian! How do you not see it?" Sophie cried._

_"I don't get you, Sophie! Francesca has been nothing but nice to you, and all you've been is sarcastic and hateful toward her!"_

_"She's nice when you're around, but you haven't seen her when she's just with me! She's vicious!"_

_"Forget about all this. I'm leaving, Sophie. I can't take this whole jealous thing."_

_"I- what? Jealous?"_

_"Francesca told me. She said whenever I'm not around you threaten her and it's just because you're jealous that we're happy and you're not!"_

_"That's a lie, Wales, and you know it! She's changed you! Before you met her, you never would have believed something like that! You know me, Wales!"_

_"I thought I did. I guess I don't. Good-bye, Sophie." Wales turned and walked away._

_Sophie found herself alone in the rain, wiping away the angry tears that slid down her face._

_Wales did not come back._

_Her heart broke in two._

* * *

A part of her had been missing. They were Julian's Twin Jewels. Never one without the other. And yet Wales had been ripped away from her by a girl who was undoubtedly going to break his heart.

Wales had always been there for her. She had always been there for him.

All she had wanted was to forget him and move on. But she couldn't. No matter where she went, she saw him everywhere. Felt him everywhere. She could never convince herself he was truly gone. Sometimes she turned around and half expected to see him there.

But he never was.

She was always alone.

She couldn't stand this place she was trapped in. She was stuck in her old life where Wales had always been hers. Except he wasn't there anymore. It was an empty place. She wanted to leave it.

She couldn't.

Part of her was with Wales. The part she desperately needed to be able to let go.

* * *

_The call from him had been unexpected. Sophie had ignored it as long as she could. But suddenly her phone had started blowing up with texts._

_**Sophie.**_

_**I need to talk to you.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**Sophie.**_

_She had picked up her phone and listened to the message he had left, hearing the voice that hadn't been present in her life for months._

_"Sophie, it's me Wales. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. You were right about Francesca. I need to talk to you. Please."_

_She listened to the voicemail so many times it echoed in her mind._

_Time couldn't erase him from her heart. She needed to see him._

_A few minutes later, she got a call from Julian. Wales was in the hospital. He'd been hit by a car while crossing the street._

_Sophie had gotten to the hospital as fast as she could._

* * *

And here she was, sitting at his bedside, praying he would wake up. Living proof, although barely, that he was still there. That he hadn't left.

If he did leave though, Sophie hoped he would leave quickly. She didn't think her heart could deal with any more pain. She needed these scars to heal quickly. His presence couldn't linger too long.

She knew it would. He would always be there.

Sophie leaned over and pressed her lips to his, not knowing if she would ever get another chance. If she had told him how she felt earlier, things would have been different.

But she was too late.

She left the hospital room, unknowing as to whether or not he would be awake the next time she saw him.

He would always have all of her.


End file.
